


Mass Effect 3: Ghost

by JacenPalmer91



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacenPalmer91/pseuds/JacenPalmer91
Summary: Ghosts will haunt true leaders throughout their lives despite self-absolution; preventing the soul from obtaining peace.  Shepard will face this trial.  On the point of breaking will she pull through or will she fall? Mass Effect is owned by Bioware





	Mass Effect 3: Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Had this Idea while talking with a friend and I just ran with it. Might add one more Chapter. Enjoy  
> Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

_**Ghosts will haunt true leaders throughout their lives despite self-absolution preventing the soul from obtaining peace**_.

            **Sol System, Earth, United North American States, Washington D.C. 15 years after the End of the Reaper War**

            The memory of the Reaper war lingers with the victorious fighters in the galaxy. Many of the men who led their warriors into battle still see the ghosts of the men who will not see the future they fought so hard to get.

            On the outskirts of the capitol, of the North American States of Washington DC, a human woman sits on her lounge chair on the front lawn of her newly acquired estate on Earth. The home was a reward for her military service to her race and to the galaxy. Admiral Jane Shepard, or to the galaxy, Commander Shepard served many years, and it has been nearly 15 years since she defeated the Reapers. For many it was simply to rebuild and move on. For Jane it is harder to move on then others. She continues to attempt to forgive herself for happened during the war.

“Jane, where are you?” Called a Turian, as he looked for his wife.

“Out here, Garrus. I’m on the on the porch.” Called back Shepard at her Turian.

“What’s wrong Jane?” Asks Garrus as he walks outside to see his mate staring into the distance.

“I’m fine, Garrus.” Answers Shepard, but Garrus is not convinced.

“Like hell you are. It’s always the same during this time of year, ever since that day.” Garrus trails off as Shepard looks at her Turian and sighs.

“I’m just thinking of that day. The ghosts just won’t leave me alone.” Answers Shepard as Garrus finds a chair to sit with his wife.

“You never told me what happened. What did happen that day?” asks Garrus. Shepard stares off into the distance. Garrus is about to say something, but Shepard starts to recall that day sixteen years ago.

 

**16 years ago during the Reaper War, Aboard the SSV Normandy**

            Six months have passed since Earth fell to the Reaper forces. After getting the Krogen and the Turians to fight alongside each other, rather than against each other hope finally started to shine. And after helping the Quarian with the Geth it was beyond bright. However, all good things come with a price: Mordan on Tukanka, Thane on the citadel, and Legion on Rannoch. Since these events the ghosts have yet to leave Shepard

            Commander Jane Shepard is in the Normandy’s war room trying to prepare her next move. . Should she go to the Citadel and talk to the Asari ambassador or go to the Asari monastery. As she ponders her next move Joker comes over the intercom. “Shepard, Admiral Hackett is pinging us. I have him on the QEC for you.”

            “Got it, Joker.” Answers Shepard. She pulls herself away from the holo table and walks up the short steps into the QEC room. Shepard stops in front of a terminal and starts to punch a buttons and a pass code. In a few moments an old warrior with a scar slashing across his face from a battle long ago appears. This is a warrior many still follow despite his failure at holding on to Earth, but then again who could prepare for the Reapers.

            “Admiral, how can I help you?” Shepard asks as she gives him a quick salute.

            “Shepard, intelligence has come across regarding what can be a Cerberus strong hold in the Armstrong Cluster, I need the Normandy to investigate and if this Intel is credible wipe it off the map and gather what information you can.” Hackett orders.

            “Yes, we’ll get it done sir, Send the coordinates.” Answers Shepard. Hackett nods in agreement and the QEC connection is cut. “Joker, get us there and call the Bird and Tali to the war room. I need to get them up to speed.” orders Shepard.

            A Few moments later, Shepard is going over the details Hackett transferred over to her. With a quick glance she can see why it’s believed that a Cerberus base is there. Garrus was the first to arrive; as he gets settled in Tali arrives directly after the Bird. Garrus is eyeing a map and he can see why he was called in to help.

“All right, as you guys can see this is a map of a supposed Cerberus base in the Armstrong cluster, in an “unexplored” star system. Our orders are simply to gather what data we can, and see what their up to, and then blow it to hell.” States Shepard. She can tell her team is on edge.

“Unexplored? And there so happens to be an Alliance and a Cerberus Base dirt side? Something does not add up Shepard. This could be a trap and this IS Cerberus we are talking about. Always three steps ahead of us.” States Garrus as he tries to relax.

            “I know Hackett was just told about this recently and he wants to know why?” Answers Shepard. She remembers a letter that in the data given to her. “Apparently he did not want to voice that on the QEC. We are still going to get ready; we will be there in a few moments.” Answers Shepard, She makes her way to the hangar bay with Garrus alongside her. “Yes Garrus, what is it?” Asks Shepard.

            “Bird, Shepard?” asks Garrus not understanding the odd nickname.

            “You look like a bird from Earth; it just reminds me of Earth that’s all.” Answers Shepard and Garrus smiles now understanding the comment. “Now let’s get ready for the OP.” As they enter the hanger bay Shepard can see Cortez prepping the shuttle for the mission. Garrus moves from Shepard’s side and moves to the lockers and starts to get ready. Shepard moves to her own locker and takes out her armor; a repurposed Cerberus armor that the new N7 demolishers are using. She managed to get her hands on one and she knows Hackett had a helping hand in her obtaining the armor. Once she is in her armor she moves to the weapons’ locker and takes out her Valkyrie rifle and her Phalanx pistol. Garrus grabs his trusty Valente Sniper rifle while Tali her shotgun.. They board the Shuttle to await Joker’s all clear command.

            “Joker here. We just entered the system and are orbiting around the planet. You are clear to launch.” Joker states as Cortez opens the hanger bay doors,

            Garrus sits on the porch of their home on Earth as he relives that day. Shepard takes a pause as she waits for head to catch up with her. Shepard is trying to find the words for what has her all wound up. These memories are only the beginning of what will lead her to the ghosts that won’t leave her. After a few moments Shepard’s re starts the telling of her war memories.

            As the shuttle moves into position Garrus can tell something is not right. He can tell his mate is not telling him something. Jane is white as a sheet; at least that what the humans say..

            Shepard has been on edge. Something has been gnawing at the back of her mind; something she cannot place. It’s so familiar yet not.

            “We are two minutes out Cerberus sensors and yet they have not picked us up. it’s snowing so be careful. I am putting you just outside the base you are going to have to fight your way in.” states Cortez. The door to the hanger opens and Shepard t looks around the area and to her surprise no guards, no sentries, and no personnel at all. She can tell this was a Cerberus base with the familiar color scheme and logo that can be seen throughout the base. Shepard gnawing feeling of dread is growing every second. Now that she is here at the Cerberus base the feeling that something is definitely wrong; exactly what it is she still needs to find out.

            Garrus and Tali don’t seem disturbed by this place. Shepard moves in with her gun raised as they came up to a door that appears welded shut.

            “EDI can you find me a way in or do I have to blow this door down?” Asks Shepard as she awaits for an EDI response.

“Shepard it seems all the doors have been welded shut. The only way in will have to be through the door in front of you. One charge should take care of it.” Answers EDI. Shepard motions for Garrus to place the charge. After Garrus places the charge they move back a few feet as the charge is discharged. The door now has a good size hole for the three of them to enter one by one. Once in the pitch black corridors Shepard can not help to notice something on the edges of their flashlight halo of light..

            “Do any of you get the feeling this place was never meant to be reopened. Why weld the doors shut with the doors being this thick. Something is not right here.” States Shepard. She sees something in the corner of her eye and in one fluid motion she turns her rifle to the spot where she thinks this mysterious thing is located.

            “What is it Shepard?” asks Tali as she and Garrus raise their guns.

            “You…it’s nothing thought I saw something.” Answers Shepard. They continue to move down the hall and the feeling at the back of her head is growing with every step. As the group moves down this hall for a long ten minutes Shepard asks, “Did you hear that?” She turns her rifle towards the direction where the noise came from.

            “Hear what? Are you all right Jane?” Asks Garrus. Shepard remains quiet as they continue to move down the hallway. Shepard still cannot place the feeling that is nagging at her mind. No other events occur, but Garrus can tell she is on edge and not herself. After five minutes Shepard and her team arrive at the main control room. As they entered the room Tali moves to the computer in the room. They move along the room trying to figure out what may have happened. The one thing they notice is the lack of bodies Cerberus or other wise. Shepard cannot shake the feeling of dread as she watches Tali work turns to look at Garrus and she freezes as she sees a Geth but not just any Geth ‘Legion’.

“Shepard!” screams Garrus as she looks at Garrus and back to where the “Legion” stood but now sees nothing but air. “Shepard, are you all right? You just froze.” Asks Garrus with concern as Shepard brings up her shaking hand to her head.

            “What did you find Tali?” Asks Shepard as she finds a chair to sit.

            “Looks like they found something…data here is corrupt but I can tell something went wrong with one of their experiments. It looks like something to do with the human mind. I can’t tell. After that it’s too corrupt to read...” Answers Tal.

            “Were leaving now! I’m scrubbing the mission.” Answers Shepard as she rises from her sitting position to radio for assistance. “Joker I need the shuttle now.   Have Javik or Liera pilot it back.” Orders Shepard. She and her team move out of the main control room and before they move forward Shepard looks to Garru,. “Garrus I need you to get in touch with the Primarch, they need to seal this place up.” States Shepard. Garrus now understands why Shepard is acting edgy. As they start down the hallway they all hear a cracking sound and they run. Garrus can see dust falling and as if on cue Garrus pushes Shepard into a separate hallway. He and Tali jump forward rolling onto the floor of a second hallway as the celling collapses right over where they were previously standing. Garrus gets up and moves to stand over the rubble.

            “Shepard can you hear me? Shepard?” screams Garrus as he is scared out of his mind.

            “I’m fine, a little shaky is all. EDI, can you find me a way out of here?” Asks Shepard. She hears a sound behind her but she still sees nothing but darkness and dust.

            “Yes, Shepard. It looks like if you continue straight down the hall it will lead you out in a day. This is a very large building and most of the hallways are blocked by rubble.” States EDI.

"EDI what the hell happened?" Shepard asked though a hell of coughing from the dust floating in the air.

"I'm not sure Shepard. But what I think happened is the building has been unused for sometime and the building has become unstable. The charge you set may have triggered a fault in the building." EDI stated as Shepard moves to look at the rubble in front of her but can't find a way around it.

            “Just wait there I will get help to get you out, just stay there.” Screams Garrus as he and Tali start to make their way out of the building.

            “No, I’m going to find my way out of here. EDI just…stay on the line please as long as possible.” Asks Shepard as she moves down the hall. After a few moments of walking she comes to what she can tell is the mess hall. She enters the mess hall and the tables and chairs are overturned and tossed across the room. Shepard moves over to one of the tables and turns it over and grabs a chair to sit. She then takes off her helmet and removes the communications equipment from the helmet and places it back on her ear. She let her pony tail lose and lets her hair fall down her shoulders

            “Shepard, you have stopped. What is the matter?” EDI asks as Shepard places her head in her hands.

            “Nothing, I’m just taking a break.” Answers Shepard, as she heard a sound from the kitchen. Shepard decides to ignore the sound. Now instead of the noise not happening again the sound of cans dropping makes Shepard jump, Shepard rises from her chair and un-holsters her pistol and moves into the kitchen. She enters the room and she moves along the cabinets and she cannot find any cans of any sort. Shepard then moves into the pantry and finds some water bottles and stacks of cans.

“I must be losing my mind.” Mutters Shepard, as she brings up her omi-tool and scans the water bottles.   After a few seconds the water reads to be just fine, and with that she grabs one and holsters her pistol. As she turns around she sees Thane and drops the water bottle. As she spots Thane she again un-holsters her pistol raising it at the image.

            “You… have… failed.” States the Image as it step forward and Shepard backs up into the wall of the pantry. “You have failed” It says again. Shepard closes her eyes and pulls the trigger and three discharges are heard. Once the last round goes off she opens her eyes to see nothing but air, and only a few meters away the three holes from the rounds she just fired. Shepard is breathing heavily and shaking. With her pistol still raised. After what seems like hours Shepard slowly lowers her pistol.

            “Shepard! Answer me!” screams Garrus. Shepard quickly moves and gathers as many water bottles as she can. While gathering the water bottles she finds a duffle bag with the Cerberus logo. She stuffs the bag and Garrus is still screaming for her to answer. “EDI, is her com working?” Asks a frantic Garrus.

            “I’m fine, Garrus. Just grabbing some water here and I will get going again.” Answers Shepard with a shaky voice. Everyone on the bridge can tell something is upsetting their commander. What can be disturbing Shepard. As Shepard hangs the duffle bag on her back running out the door and down the hall way. After thirty minutes of running she stops to catch her breath. Shepard looks through her belt looking for a light stick. She lost her rifle with the attached light when Garrus pushed her out of the way when the rubble came falling all around. She hears a sound again.

“No…not again, please just stop.” Pleads Shepard as she enters an office and moves a desk to clear a path for herself as it was in her way. Shepard walks over to another desk and drops the bag of bottles on the desk. She activates the light stick and places it on the desk. Shepard grabs a water bottle out of the bag and thirstily downs the precious fluid. She removes her armor and throws it into the bag.

            Shepard slides back the chair and puts her feet up on the desk. As she begins to dose off she hears a voice; one she has not heard in a long time. It’s Kadian’s voice.. “You have failed.” Kadian states, and she also hears Mordan’s voice saying the same thing. “You have failed.” More and more voices join the mantra of “You have failed.” All the voices were all recognizable voices of people in her past. The accusation grows louder and louder, screaming “You have failed, you have failed. YOU HAVE FAILED!” Shepard wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and her heart racing.

            “You all right, Shepard? Your heart rate is elevated.” Asks EDI as Shepard is trying to calm down and get her heart rate and respirations back to normal.

            “Just a bad dream, EDI, but thanks for asking.” Answers Shepard as she drinks from the water bottle. “How much more do I need to travel? Why would Cerberus need such a large facility?” Asks Shepard as she is attempts to clear the bad dream out of her head.

            “I don’t know Shepard, but it seems you are encountering their secret experiments looking for an immunization. And as for the size of the compound I do not know that either.” Answers EDI to Shepard’s disappointment. “Because of your run, you should be out of the facility by noon tomorrow.”

“I guess I should start walking again,” answers Shepard as she rises and grab the bag along with the light stick and started to walk outside the door. Shepard starts to walk down the hall with the light stick held up high every so often she hears noises or voices of those she once knew exclaiming the same thing, ‘You Have Failed,” as Shepard came to an experimental lab she sees the tank of whatever was held in it have a large hole in it. As she looks around the lab she spots a computer terminal and moves over to it. Shepard brings up her omi-tool and starts to crack it and give the terminal a little power to be able to operate it for a short time. Once it powers up she then sets her omi-tool to bypass the terminal fire walls. In a few moments Shepard is looking through the terminal. Most of the data is corrupt from the loss of power and many other factors. After some digging she found a file that made her gasp.

‘Specimen 1-211 unknown alien life form, able to feed of the despair of victims but does not kill the victims. By making the victim see and hear and relive anything it finds to be troubling, only on the same brain wave pattern of the race can they do this, only one known life form matches this race: Human, objective of experiments: Immunity’

Shepard could not believe what she was seeing she copied all the files to her omi-tool even if they are corrupt they could be recreated to some degree.

With that she moves on. For what seems like an hour Shepard dose not hear anything as she checks her omi-tool to see how much further she needs to go she hears a loud metallic bang behind her as she moves to turn she moves a newly creak light stick in the direction of the sound and finds nothing as she turns back to the direction she was walking and finds an image of Legion. Shepard freezes in place despite what she has learned Shepard could not help herself her mind racing trying to regain her state of mind as she quickly raised her pistol and aimed it at the image. As she aimed at the image the gun was shaking vividly. The image just stood there looking at her. After a moment it simply said. “YOU…HAVE…FAILED.” And with that Shepard lost what sanity she had left as she dead sprinted down the hallway.

As Shepard ran all she could hear was that phrase in all the voices she has ever known. Every voice, every word eating away at her. After a few moments of the dead sprint she unknowingly feel down a hole stumbling down a ramp, as she fell the duffle bag came lose and she also lost her grip on her pistol. After a brief moment she fell off the ledge and onto a sharp piece of bone, at least the best she could tell, on the right side of her abdomen near one of her kidneys.

As Shepard got on her knees, her bag and pistol landed near her, as she pulled at the bone in one swift tug the bone came lose and the pain ran through her body, and not just the pain at her side but the emotion of friends and love ones lost, many by her very command. Shepard simply just started to cry, thinking she cannot win, how can she win. The Reapers have won is all she can think of, as the pain ran through her body.

“Shepard, are you there? Don’t believe anything it is saying.” Garrus said through the com-link headset, that somehow managed to stay on, Garrus had no idea if the woman he loved could hear him but he will try none the less. “Shepard I am here for you. You got to fight it. I did not follow you through hell and back multiple times just for you to give up now. Please Shepard you have to fight it…for us. I cannot lose you now after I just got you back. Shepard, please fight it.” Garrus pleaded as he heard a ruffling of armor and the dragging of feet and then the stumble but after wards more ruffling. “That’s my girl.” Whispered Garrus as he took a sit on the bridge of the Normandy.

As Garrus sits paying attention to what his mate is saying, he remembers what he said at that moment how every word just simply rolled off his tongue. The one thing he does not understand is how he knew something was talking to her even when she never told him of it or of her struggle within herself. Shepard has her knees pressed against her chest now as she holds them close to her. Shepard is simply taking a little brake as her brain tries to catch up with her mind and emotions.

As Shepard hears her Turian say those words she gains the strength to get up despite the pain on her side, she gets up and starts to walk to her stuff, as she drags herself one of her steps was so painful it made her stumble. Shepard waited for the pain to subside as she gets up once more she hears her Turian say ‘that’s my girl’, and for the first time since this ordeal started she smiles.

As Shepard moves over to her duffle bag she sits next to it as the pain is so much for her to handle. She moves her omi-tool to dispense some medi-gel but to her dismay the dispenser is damage from the fall. “Dame.” Is all she says as she opens her bag and takes out a bottle of water and then takes off her shirt and lays it on the bag. Shepard then opens the bottle and pours some of the water on the wound, as she pours the water a stinging pain courses to her body. As the pain subsides to a degree. Shepard grabs her shirt and rips at least a good two inches from the bottom of her shirt. After she rips the bandage she tears it open and wraps it around her torso and tightens it as pain rips through her body.

After the pains decreases a bit she puts on what’s left of her shirt, and before she puts the water bottle away she takes a swig of the water.

“EDI where am I.” Asked Shepard as she sits for a bit against a wall.

“You are about a kilometer from where you can leave the building.” Answered EDI as Garrus hears the conversation between the two.

“Shit, that’s going to be one long Kilometer.” Stated Shepard as she dosed off. To Shepard’s surprise she is able sleep no nightmares or voices, images. Then she remembers what she read it does not kill their victims. After eight hours of sleep and a sting pain to her side she rises from her wall and grabs her stuff with a few grunts. Shepard goes to her pouch on her belt and grabs a light stick as she does she notes she has only two left including the one she just grabbed. And cracks stick as she lights up the area she noticed shale like material was on the ground and the blooded shale stick on the ground.

As Shepard walks down the hallway the crack of the shale under her boot was helping to drown out the voices that have started again. The voice is repeating that phrase she is starting to dispraise with a passion. The pain at her side as fully numb the right side of her torso. Shepard can feel blood running down her armor and down her leg. Things are starting to blur as with every other step leaves a trail of blood. Her cybernetics are working over time trying to keep blood in her system and trying to heal the wound at her side. Shepard checks her omi-tool to see how much further she needs to go. She has only gone half a kilometer. Shepard strength is waning as she walks and with the voices still ringing in her head. Sometimes she even sees the images of her friend standing to the side saying the dreaded phrase. But she keeps walking. Knowing it is almost over and she will never have to look at this place ever again. Knowing she is almost back with the Turian she loves. But then again she goes from one hell to another. Leaves this hell filled with ghosts to a hell filled with Reapers. Which she dreads more she does not know. But she knows Garrus is waiting for her.

As Shepard keeps walking the “Ghost” is becoming more desperate by every foot she takes. “You have failed Shepard, you cannot beat the Reapers, you have failed.” It is starting to say as she keeps moving. And now the images start to say this as will. But she keeps walking. Every once in a while she stumbles do to pain at her side. But she just gets up and starts walking again. After what Shepard thought was hours she finally arrives at the bay door that EDI guided her to. Shepard moves to the counsel and raised her omi-tool to bring power back to the necessary systems to open the bay doors, as her omi-tool was doing her job. She noticed that the bay doors were not welded shut. In her mind she finally feels that she has some luck after all.

“Shepard, of all the miracles you have done you have failed.” Stated an image in a voice she has come to hate. She moves to look at the image of the Illusive Man. “Of all your might and loyal crew. You cannot win. You can’t even protect those you care about.” It said as Shepard is starting to shake.

“No, I can win, I can.” Shepard stated in a weak voice as she walked back into a wall.

“How can you Shepard, the Reapers are infinite, how can you beat them.” Asked the Illusive Man.

“The Crucible…” answered Shepard but was cut off the image.

“The Crucible…you don’t even know what it will do. Are you that disparate that you would do the Reapers work for them?” Stated the image as it walked around while Shepard just slide down the wall. “The Reapers have won Shepard, you can’t beat gods.”

“No…No…I can win…” Shepard started to mumble repeating over and over again.

“You have failed Shepard.” It said one last time as the bay doors opened. “My time is done with you Shepard. Remember you have failed, you can’t beat gods.” It said one last time as it disappeared. As the bay doors opened the light from the systems star entered the building, to revile a squad of Turian Higharchy Soldiers and in the mix Garrus came running in the hanger bay to find his mate with her knees held up to her chest mumbling with a small pool of blood, her hair in a mess. This is not the Shepard he knows.

““No…No…I can win…” In a circle saying it over and over. Garrus just looked at Shepard not believing what this creature did in a matter of hours what the enemy’s they had fought in the past including the reapers had years and could not break Shepard.

The Higharchy soldiers just created a perimeter as Garrus tried to comfort Shepard.

“Shepard?” Garrus asked hoping she would answer but instead she remands the way she is when he came in. Mumbling the phrase she has been saying for some time now, every once in a while adding ‘I have not failed’. “That’s right Jane you have not failed, and you won’t, you can’t fail. Shepard, please hear me out.” Pleaded Garrus as Shepard stopped her mumbling. “I don’t care what this thing did to you, you have not failed, those you lost, dead not by your hand. They died because they knew there was no other way. They volunteered for this we all did, knowing the next mission could be our last. It’s not your fault. You have not steered us astray. You have done right by us. There is no reason for you to act like this. No reason Shepard. We will win.” Garrus said as he poured his heart out in that statement. After Garrus was done with his plea Shepard’s breathing started to return to normal along with her heart rate. Shepard’s eyes before Garrus arrived stared into the void, now they are starting to wander around.

After a few minutes Shepard finally looked at her Turian. “Garrus.” Is all she could say as she held her knees closer to her.

“Shepard, I am here for you, let’s go home.” Stated Garrus as Shepard just nodded.

Garrus, just looked at his mate after what she just resided. Now knowing what has her in this state sixteen years later. The ghost still frighten her even though she is light years away. Shepard remained in her little ball. As Garrus remembers what happens afterwards.

As Garrus carries Shepard back to the Shuttle Javick steps out and helps Garrus with Shepard as the Squad of Turians remained at the Hanger bay. Shepard has her head buried in the Turians chest and she says one thing that made Garrus mandibles flicker. “Even gods fall.” As they left the plant atmosphere and entered the hanger to the Normandy. The Normandy’s doctor and aids were standing in the hanger bay waiting for the Shuttle to open its doors so they can do their jobs.

As Shepard was in the med bay Garrus walked to the War room to talk to the Primarch and Admiral Hackett. By the time he entered the room he could hear both leaders talking. Personally Hackett could not look at Garrus as he is the one who ordered the mission when he though it would a simple mission.

Primarch Victis simply looked at the Turain.

“Garrus, we looked through that building from top to bottom. We found nothing, I don’t know what has Shepard the way she is right now but we managed to reconstruct some of the data Shepard found. And to say it worries me and I’m not even human is saying a lot. What they found or captured… The Higharchy will have a small detachment to ensure that tomb remains closed.” Stated the Primarch.

“And I have ordered the Alliance base on the other side of the planet to shut down. I can’t risk their lives like I did Shepard. I did not know this would happen. But I see why the Illusive Man wanted to find an immunity. Still we will cede this planet to the Higharchy to watch over it as we cannot.” Stated Hackett as his connection was cut.

Garrus looked at the Primarch. “Do we know what that thing is Victis?”

“No, we don’t but by what it does we are simply calling it ‘Ghost’. “Answered Victis

Present day Earth

Garrus, just sat where he was as Shepard is still in her ball on the long chair. Shepard sat she is simply letting her mind catch up once again as it tries to forget that day. For sixteen years she has remembered that event more than any other at this time of year. Even though it was summer on earth when this happened the fact it was snowing during that planets winter made her remember that event. Shepard’s breathing is back to normal, and her heart rate somewhat back.

“That was all in the past, we are here now Jane, you did not fail.” Garrus said as he walked over to his mate and thouch her cheek as she was crying while telling her story. As Garrus touch her cheek she grabs on to his hand. Knowing she needs him now he sits on the chair as she holds on to his hand.

“Maybe you should take tomorrow off Jane?” suggested Garrus as Shepard is now sitting normally.

“Wish I could. But I’m fine now.” Answered Shepard this time Garrus believed her.

“Who are you meeting tomorrow?” asked Garrus.

“Tali, and a Karin Harper.” Answered Shepard.

****

**_"Sometimes some questions are best left unanswered.”_ **


End file.
